Summers Sky
by LetThatSparkleShine
Summary: My First MLP Fanfic. A girl named Violet, ended up spending the summer with her aunt. She gets teleported into a world with talking ponies. And even turns into one..what will happen next?
1. Old Things

I rushed outside with my backpack flinging on my shoulder. Since school got out my mother decided that I was going to do SOMETHING this summer than laying all around the house doing nothing.

"Is a backpack all I need? If I'm going to stay there won't I need-"

"Violet, it's fine; stop worrying, we already have your clothes packed up in the trunk." My mom explained.

"Aaggh..Fine." I grumble.

For most of the summer, I was going to stay over at my great aunt house. It's not like I hate my aunt or something but since I was young she has always told me about these stories about ponies that talk, but I admit I like some of the stories but…yeah, you know what I mean.

"Violet-Bug, Did I tell you that you're going to see-"

"Yeah, Yeah, I know mom."

"Okay just telling you.." I could tell she knew that I was angry.

I flick the lint off of my shorts. I knew that my mom would tell me endless hours of her and my aunt.

"Did you know that when I was young, about your age, I used to only live a few blocks away from your aunt?"

"Oh brother…" I mumble.

* * *

I walk over to the trunk and pressed a button on my mom keys.

I pressed again.

After a few more tries, it finally opens.

I grab my bags as my aunt greets my mom.

"Oh it's so wonderful to see you, Sabrina! Would you like to stay for a while for tea?"

"I would, but I have to get home before.."

"Oh…its fine dear, I know you're a very busy lady."

Then she looks towards me.

"Hello Violet! It's so wonderful to see you again!" she smiles

I manage to make a faint smile back.


	2. Happy Times

**Okay, I didn't get to do this in the first chapter, because of trouble/problems, but anyways.. This is my first story on here so please excuse if you see any mistakes, anyways this inspires me by a few of MLP Fanfics...so I made it. **

**Anyways, let me let you read the story! Gosh! I need to explain everything to you first..okay, okay, almost done.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP.**

* * *

"Honey, would you like some more oatmeal?" my aunt says across the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine."

It's been a week since I've been at my aunt house. Hopefully no stories about ponies...

"Are you okay? You haven't been yourself lately. Are you sick? Are you hurt? OR are you-"

"I'm fine, err, it's just because I'm tired…"

"Violet, is that true? You really haven't-"

"Aunt Jenny, I'm fine. It's just probably mood swings."

"Okay….Fine."

"Violet-bug. I might have a story that will cheer you up…"

"What's it about…"

"It's about your all-time favorite.."

"Ugh." I mumble softly

"Here it goes…"

_Once upon a time, in the city of ponyville, there was 6 little fillys...The fillys, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow dash had been chosen to be the Elements of Harmony-_

I didn't want to hear the rest of the story, I had to do something..

"Um, sorry, but I have to use to the restroom, it will only be a minute.."

"Okay Hun! I'll be watching TV! No worries.."

I rushed quickly to the bathroom. I didn't want to have to admit that I always love her stories. I've always wanted to hear the rest about their adventures, but I don't want to ask her! Oh it's so confusing! I finish using the restroom and wash my hands.

"I'm almost finished Aunt…"

"Okay, take your time.."

I scratched my forehead and dry my hands on the towel. I walk slowly out of the bathroom, I stretch my arm to turn off the light. I pop my arm by doing it.

"Ouch!" As I shake my arm.

"Are you fine bug?"

"Oh yeah, just popped my arm."

"Okay! Be careful."

I walk over to her living room and sit near the TV. I look through the bag I put earlier over there. I shove things one way and push a other way. Found the phone. I play on the only games I have on there.

"What are you doing on that phone?"

"Um..Just checking the time?"

I quickly put the phone back in my bag.

* * *

"Aunt J, I'm just going to sit over on the grass over there, I'll be fine, I'm not going to die or anything.."

"Fine. Be Careful Hun. I have to go get the marshmallows tonight for the smores tonight. I'll be back in 30 mins."

"Okay. See you later then.."

I look as she pulls out of her driveway. Her house is so peaceful when your alone...it feels like your straight in nature.

I look over to side of my aunt's house. There's always little baby bunnies or birds that my aunt keeps as pets. It looks like there's a new litter from the last time I was here. I slowly go beside them and look around the herd of bunnies and birds. There's this little baby bird who is all alone. I slowly pick the bird up and tightly, but gently hold on to the bird.

"It's okay baby... I'm not going to hurt you.."

The bird makes the cutest chip. I almost squeal at it. I gently stroke the bird.

"Violet, where are you, you weren't at were your supposed to be-"

I look up.

"Oh Hi, Aunt Jenny."

"Oh those are my newest additions, right now your holding the youngest one, Chip.

"He's such a cutie…"

* * *

I eat dinner with my aunt at a restaurant. She always takes me here If I seem down or if I just want to go here.

"Chip is such a rebel, he squirms out of my hand whenever I try to hold him or whenever anyone holds him! I can't believe he let you hold him!"

I laugh at my aunt. I don't remember actually laughing at anything in a long time.

"Your so much happier now bug. You probably needed someone to cheer up."

"Yeah Probably" as I giggle.

"Do you want me to finish the story?"

My ears perk up.

"Um, no, it's fine, it's fine.." I smile a bit.

"Ok.."

I could tell my aunt was a bit sad when I told her that.

* * *

I look up to the ceiling.

I breath heavily.

_Darkness._

_Ponies, Ponies, Ponies_

_Darkness._

Those thoughts raced in my mind.

Why was I thinking of that anyways?

Today was a good day, nothing made me pissy. Why was I thinking about it?

The door starts swinging slowly to the wall.

I see my aunt wearing a nightie with slippers on.

She comes closer to my bed.

"Are you fine?"

"_Yeah.." I say slowly.._

"Is there something bothering you.."

"Nope..I'm just tired.."

"_Okay." she says faintly while closing the behind her._

Those thoughts were running through my mind again.

_Darkness._

_Ponies, Ponies, Ponies_

_Darkness._

I shake my head.

"_I'm fine" I say to myself.._

* * *

"Go ahead Aunt Jenny..." I say, as I swing my bag back and forth.

"Be careful Honey.."

"Okay, I will.."

She slowly walks to her car.

I sigh.

As she drives away I head for the hill. Today, I just want to be alone and relax, Last night, I had dreams about the "ponies". It was kind of a nightmare, but I have had nightmares lately, so it's really no big deal.

"_Maybe something good will happen today.." I think._

I get to the top of the hill and sigh again.

I take the things out of my bag and try to find a notebook.

I write in bold letters:

_**I wish I could go somewhere else than here.**_

"Your wish is my command!" says ?

* * *

**Opps..Sorry! I left you Hanging..**

**This has been updated! I didn't really like the mistakes, so changed it. **

**Anyways..I'll add a new chapter today. **


	3. Special Moments

**Sorry if Applejack's Commentary is a bit too western; I'm not good at the Manes 6 Commentary. AND sorry if it's a few days late, I've been tired...so yeah..Anyways ENJOY! **

* * *

_A few hours earlier…_

Twilight Sparkle was looking through old collection books of her tiny library. Sorting them out she stumbles on a book called: "Humans & Other Creatures". She was curious what it was about.

The book had a deep velvet color with gold lettering with lacing around it.

"I haven't seen this one before..I wonder it's about…" She says as she opens the book carefully.

Spike looks around the corner and says,

"Twilight? Rarity is here…she's wondering if you wanted to come to Sweet Apple Acres with her, along with Pinkie Pie." Spike explains, then pauses, "Rarity.." he flutters his eyes.

Twilight giggles at what he says, then says back, "Tell them I'll be ready in second.."

Twilight gently closes the door behind her. She had her bag on her side along with the book she just found.

"Twilight, are you excited for the Picnic? Because I am! Ohmyponyohmyponyohmypony!" Pinkie Pie says excitedly

"Yes Pinkie Pie, I am." The purple mare says cheerfully.

It's been a while since Twilight and her friends had a picnic all together. After reforming Discord, the Mane 6 hasn't been together all together for a while, so seeing each other finally was a big relief.

"Hey Rarity, can I hold those baskets for you.." Spike says breaking the silence.

"Oh Thank you, Spikey Wikey, your such a big help." As she hands the baskets with the lunch off to Spike.

Spike was having trouble carrying the baskets, but he didn't care. The purple alicorn rolls her eyes.

* * *

"It's so wonderful to see y'all here." Applejack says as she spreads out the blanket.

"Eeuuyup." Big Mac says out of nowhere.

"Applejack, Darling, I brought lunch." Rarity says, signaling spike to set the baskets down.

"Thank you, Sugarcube."

As the ponies settle in to eat their lunch together, Twilight sets the book she finds beside her. The gold lettering glitters in the sunlight.

"Oh Twilight! What's that? Ooo the letters are shiny! I love shiny things! What does it say? Ohohohoh! I know! It says: Humans & Other Creatures! What are humans?

"Well, Pinkie, I don't really know what "Humans" are, that's why I brought that book for us to look.."

"Oh YAY!"

"Well I was wonderin' what that shining from your bag was now I know! Well darn, let's look!" Applejack says while looking at the book.

"Okay, let's look then!" Rainbow Dash says hovering a few feet from the ground.

The purple mare opens the book again carefully, her friends surrounding her. A few "wow" & "oh" go around.

"What are hands? Are they like hooves? I WANT HANDS!" The pink earth pony says looking at her hooves.

"I'm not sure Pinkie.." Twilight says ignoring the last part of the Pinkie Pie comment.

"I wonder what they look like.." Rainbow dashing around the group and then says, "I wanna beat them in a race."

"Oh you're probably going to outrun, or, err, out-fly them anyways." Discord says laying on a cotton candy cloud.

"What do you mean, Discord?" Twilight looking at Discord with annoyance in her eyes.

Twilight didn't trust Discord even after Fluttershy helped reformed him. When your "friend" is the master of Chaos, you don't really believe anything that's chaos.

"What did I tell you about the cotton candy clouds, Discord? You better poof it out of here or I'm going to give you the Stare!" Fluttershy says with her gleaming blue eyes

"That stare doesn't work on me anymore!" Discord says proudfully, but once he opens his eyes, he sees Fluttershy eyes, looks away, and says, "Oh stop that Stare!" her blue eyes still stare, "Ugh. Fine" with a snap of his fingers, the clouds poof away out of existence.

"Again, what do you mean Discord? What do _you_ know about Humans?"

"Well, a lot actually, they stand on two feet, they don't harness magic, -"

"It already says that in this book. Do you really _know_ things about humans?" Twilight rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, he could be faking about it." Rainbow Dash says whispering into Twilight's ear enough that Discord could hear.

"Enough! I know more about humans than you ever will!" Discord head was about to explode. Literally.

"Discord, Calm down! Remember what I told you? Count 1-10?" Fluttershy said calmly.

"Yeah Right, Dipcord." The blue mare says bravely.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"You never know.."

"Fine do you want me to show you, a real human?"

"Yeah!" says the whole group except from Fluttershy.

"I'll be back! You'll see! You'll see!" Discord say faintly, then poofs.

* * *

_Present_

_I take the things out of my bag and try to find a notebook._

_I write in bold letters:_

_**I wish I could go somewhere else than here**__._

"_Your wish is my command!" says ?_

* * *

My head hurts. I wonder what happened, there was a bright light, and then I guess I'm somewhere else. The grass feels so soft compared what the grass at my aunt's house. Wait. HOW AM I SOMEWHERE ELSE?

"Discord, you were r-r-right! They are real!"

If whatever the thing is, "they" is probably referring to me.

"OH MY PONY! IT DOESN'T HAVE A TAIL! THISISSOCOOOLL!"

What do they mean? I haven't had a "tail" for my whole life, whatever they are, they must have tail. I shiver.

"Oh poor creature, it's shivering." A sweet voice says quietly.

I finally open my eyes.

All I see first is a bright blue sky.

"Oh HI! I'm PINKIE PIE!" says the pink pony.

"Oh my gosh, you can talk?" I gasp for air, because I can't believe this.

"Oh yes we do, we're sorry you're here, Rainbow Dash over here made a bet with Discord." Says the purple pony looking over to the blue pony angrily.

I am in shock. I can't believe my aunt's stories are actually true…

"Sugarcube, are you alright?" says the orange pony fanning me with her hat.

I snap out of my trance.

"Uhm, could I ask for your names?"

"My name is Twilight Sparkle" says the purple unicorn/pegasus

"Applejack, Nice to meet you" says the orange pony.

"Rarity…" says the white unicorn with purple hair, with a British accent.

"Um, Fluttershy" says the yellow pegasus quietly.

"Rainbow Dash!" says the blue Pegasus zooming all around me.

"Pinkie PIE!" the pink mare said jumping around.

"Where am I?" I said looking around.

"OOO! I know! Ponyville! You're at Sweet Apple Acres! This is where Applejack LIVES! I love her apples! My alligator also loves her APPLES!" Pinkie Pie says shoving her alligator in my face.

Applejack smiles, and tilts her hat.

* * *

**I kind of want to change the title of the story..if you guys have any suggestions, please tell me.**

**AND OMG. THIS TOOK ME A FEW HOURS TO FIGURE OUT WHAT GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE STORY. I'm happy it's finally done. I'll make a new chapter in a day or so.**

**PSSSTTTT… DO REVIEWS PLEASE & FOLLOW/FAV!**


	4. Alicorns

**After days of procrasting, and 2 DAYS of swimming I made this.**

**Now be happy that I did it.**

**Gosh.**

**(BTW: changed name of story..don't kill me.)**

* * *

"Discord, I think she should really be going now, what if other-"

"But, Twilight. I want her to stay! She hasn't even had welcometoponyvillehuman party!" Pinkie Pie saying on the verge of tears.

"I agree with Pinkie, don't you want to study the human?" Applejack saying while wiping her forehead.

"Um...I have a name you know." I said while scratching my arm.

"Oh sorry, sugarcube.."

"Whats your name, dear?" Rarity says while munching on some of the apples that were besides her

"Uh.. Violet Eris Rey."

"That's a long name! Wow! Well HI VIOLET ERIS REY!" Pinkie Pie saying excitedly.

"You can call me Violet, Pinkie Pie. Eris & Rey are my middle and last name."

I turn over to the purple alicorn. "Um, Twilight if you don't mind, could I stay here for a while?"

"Sure, but Discord would need to change you into a pony. Ponies would freak out if they saw you. Well, right now it is."

"I can't right now, Twilight" Discord saying crossing his arms.

"What!?" everybody, er pony said, looking towards Discord.

"Do you know how hard it was to get that human here? It almost took up all my energy. I feel parched." Discord says fanning himself.

"Well, if he can't change her into a pony yet, shouldn't we let her stay in one of our houses?" Fluttershy suggesting.

"Yeah, and I need to give her a makeover, that mane of hers, well its unspeakable." Rarity says flipping her mane.

I ignore her comment.

"And can I give her a party! Oooo! I need to go get more decorations!" Pinkie says hopping around.

"Pinkie, we should do the party _after _she becomes a pony." Twilight suggesting to Pinkie.

"Okay!" Pinkie stills hops around me and the group of ponies.

"Um, so where am I going to stay then? I say.

"Well, I can't Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith would notice, and you know' I'm not good at lying." Applejack pointing out.

"Discord is already staying at my house" says the yellow pegasus.

"Sweetie Bell would also notice." Rarity saying.

"She can't fly, so she can't come to my house." The rainbow hair Pegasus said zooming around the group.

"I have to get ready for her party, and I want it to be a surprise, these parties are serious!" says the pink pony.

"You can over at my house, I guess." Says Twilight.

* * *

_Aunt Jenny POV:_

"Violet, where are you?" I said.

I look around the corner, she wasn't over there either.

"Maybe she's over with the animals, yeah.." I say to myself, while laughing.

"Violet? Violeeett!" I say while looking over to the side of the house where I keep the animals.

I look around and to see if I saw footprints.

None.

"She should be here!"

I walk up to the hill, to see if she was here, before I left, I noticed she went up to the hill.

I needed to find her, and not worry.

"Violet? Are you up there?" I waited a few minutes to hear her voice, I heard nothing so I started running.

"Violet.." I got up to hill and saw nothing. Only her notebook..

I noticed what it said…

I started crying.

* * *

_Present Moment:_

"Who's this, and, er, what IS it, Twilight?" said a baby purple dragon.

"Spike, this is Violet. She's a human."

I make a little wave and smile.

"Oh, cool." Spike says and then goes back to sorting books.

"You have a lot of books.." I noticed.

"Yeah, I do, I have books for EVERYTHING."

"Oh, wow."

"I should show you your bed." Twilight says while signaling me to follow her up the stairs.

"Yeah…"

* * *

_The next day…_

Twilight teleports me back where I arrived. I noticed the whole group was there, except Fluttershy and Discord.

Twilight also noticed this, and said "Where's Fluttershy & Discord?"

"Well. She's having a bit trouble with Discord.." Rarity says

Once she said that, Discord arrives with Fluttershy, but Discord looks grumpy. When they got closer he was wearing a pink bathrobe with matching slippers and cap.

"Did we have to get up this early, you know my sleeping schedule!"

"Discord, you have to change Violet into pony, and then you can go back asleep.."

"Do I have to?" Discord saying with puppy eyes.

"Yes!" The whole group said including me.

"Agghh..Fine…Violet do you want to be a pegasus, earth pony, unicorn-"

"Uh, Discord, just do whatever it makes me, I don't really care what kind of pony I am.."

"Okay." With the snaps of his fingers, I saw a flash of light.

Nothing really happened, but before the light was fading, my hands were changing into hooves..

Then it hit me.

I'm turning into a pony.

It felt like I was shrinking.

I wanted to scream, but my new friends would think I'm crazy, so I was trying to hold it in.

I closed my eyes.

Then I heard gasping.

Why were they gasping anyways? Just because I turned into a pony because I was a human..

I'm really confused.

I opened my eyes.

Then Pinkie said, breaking the silence, "Twilight! Twilight! She's a alicorn, just like you and Princess Celestia & Luna! Oooo! This is exciting!"

"Um, what's an alicorn?" I stared blankly at them.

"You should really look yourself.." Rainbow dash said handing me a mirror.

I gasp, I had light pink hair, with white body. But also I had a horn and wings, just like Twilight.

"Discord, what's the meaning of this?" Twilight said looking ready to attack.

"What? You don't like it, I didn't do anything anyways, I just changed her into a pony." Discord said while filing his claws.

"Are you telling the truth, Discord?" Fluttershy said looking up to him.

"Yeah, Yeah, If I changed her back into human, and into a pony again, then she would be Alicorn anyways."

I sigh and then say, "Is it fine if I stay this form, Twilight, I don't want to go the process again."

"Okay."

"But beware of the unnecessary attention." said Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was right, once we came into town, everyone was whispering about me.

"I wonder if she's royalty, like Princess Celestia or Princess Luna."

"Who is she? Where is she from?"

"She's with Princess Twilight!"

Soon everyone was around me, I was looking around for the group, but of course, everyone was in the way for them.

"What's your name?" said an orange unicorn.

"Are you related to Princess Celestia or Princess Luna? said somepony else.

Clearing my throat, I tried to speak, but I remember what Twilight told me before we went into town:

"_Make up a new name, ponies won't understand your real name."_

"Uh, my name is Coral Blossom."

I was referring to my hair, and then blossom was something I made up.

"Ooo, that's a beautiful name" I heard somepony say in the back.

"Are you related to Princess Celestia & Princess Luna?" I heard somepony say again.

"Not that I know of." I said quietly.

I look around, of course, I wanted to fly away from all these crowds, but I don't how to fly or teleport.

"Make, way, make way, for the PARTY CANNON!" said a familiar voice.

It was Pinkie Pie!

"Now that your er, you know what! WE CAN HAVE A PARTY! BE at my shop by 7PM FOR IT!" Pinkie Pie said while launching the Party Cannon.

After launching it…the half of the crowd left, and it made time for me to run away.

"Hey Violet!" said Rainbow Dash hovering a few feet from the ground.

"My name is Coral Blossom now. Soo, er, what?"

"Do you want to test those new wings of yours?"

"Oh Yeah!"

I wanted to fly so I could get away from groups, I needed any chance I could get.

* * *

**Don't kill me because I made Violet an Alicorn, someone suggested it, and also I needed to make her popular to Ponyville in some way.**

**I'll explain later in the series.**

**Updated: I need to change the spelling mistakes.**

**Gosh.**

**Ugh.**

**Murrrr..**


	5. Party Time

**YUS.**

**I finished it, in just a few hours. *claps for myself***

**UM. So please enjoy.**

**ANYWAYS, **

**Disclaimer..OoooOOooo…Disclaimer TIME!**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN MLPFIM.**

* * *

"Spread out your wings out more! Yeah you got it! C'mon, keep it up!" said Rainbow Dash helping me fly and signaling her arms different ways.

For the few past hours, I have been able to get cloud level, but Rainbow Dash has been helping surprisingly.

"Wow, you have been doing so good! We should take a break after this, you don't want to sprain your wings!"

"Yeah," I said in between puffs, then said, "I'm getting a bit tired."

"Hey! Wow Violet, or er, Coral, you're doing so well! How have you manage this long?" Twilight says flying up to us.

"Yeah, thanks! My wings are a bit tired." I said while flying at a slow pace.

"It's like that for the few first days, you'll get to use to flying soon."

"Yep, Twilight is right." Rainbow Dash said while looking at my wings.

"Um, Twilight, since we don't know how long I'll stay here, could you teach me some spells?"

"Sure, I'll be happy to, but I think we better get to Pinkie's Party, you have to come, or she'll hunt you down."

"Okay."

* * *

_Aunt Jenny POV:_

"Violet." I said while looking at the notebook crying.

I knew what happened. Discord took Violet, just like her mother, of course, because of that…that... draconequus! I had to do something! I shot with rage, I wanted to rip that notebook.

"Why did you do this, Violet! Agghh, I should of never told you about, PONIES! No, it was the ponies fault!" I was running into my house, I just wanted to rip EVERY. SINGLE. THING.

"Why…discord…" I say, sobbing.

I couldn't do anything.

I could only stay here.

_**Alone..**_

* * *

"Hey CORRAALLLL!" Pinkie says while jumping around us when I arrived with Twilight and Rainbow Dash, I noticed we were in Twilight's library again.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie."  
"Oh, didyouknowthatthisiswheretwilighthadherparty," Pinkie Pie took a breath and then said, "andshealsogothotsauceandand, OH YEAH! You_** HAVE **_to play PIN THE TAIL ON THE PONY!" She says as she's dragging me.

Dragging me past ponies basically on my bottom, I notice a lot of ponies that were in the crowd. WAIT, is that DOCTOR WHO? (Or Doctor Whooves) OMG. Before I could have a second look, Pinkie wrapped a blind fold around my face.

"Can you see anything?"

"Nope! I can only see darkness, um, I guess?"

"GOOD! Here!" Pinkie gives me the tail and spins me around.

She suddenly stops me, I guess she was counting how much times I went around, I drag my hooves, not being careful of my surroundings, and I trip on some confetti, and the pin goes into the wall.

"Did, I get it?" I said pulling off the blind fold.

"YES YOU DID!" Pinkie Pie said hugging me, "Your sooo lucky!"

I didn't expect that. I don't usally play Pin the tail on the donkey, back in my real world, and even when I have played it, I wasn't even good at it. Like what Pinkie said, I was lucky.

Ponies were cheering, and I could tell Twilight was rolling her eyes. I go over to her anyways.

"Are Ponies always like this?" I said looking back.

"If you're an Alicorn, that they you like this, whenever I became one, everyone always treated me like I was royalty , It got annoying sometimes." She chuckles.

"Wow, it's hard being an alicorn." I said chuckling with her.

"I do wonder why, you're an alicorn, and I also wonder if Discord is lying or not, not everyday, someone turns into an alicorn." Twilight said looking at me confused.

"I don't really know, we don't have any royal past or anything."

"It has nothing to do royalty, perhaps, your ancestors had something they mastered, like me, I have master the meaning of friendship."

"I don't really know." I said looking around.

"Sooner or later, I think we should tell Princess Celestia & Princess Luna about you Coral, or someone will tell them first." Rarity said coming around the corner.

"We should tell them before the Summertime Gala, even though we are hosting it this year, I think that they would want to know." Fluttershy said coming towards us, right behind Rarity.

"Okay, I would like a few days to have, peace, cause lately, now I don't have any. Then we can go visit them."

"I'll tell the Princesses, Spike! Can you come over here?"

* * *

_**Spike POV:**_

"_Spike, I'll always love you." Rarity said._

"_I love you too." I said as we kissed. _

_Rarity and me, were on an Army boat, I was leaving to serve in the war. I had muscles with a navy uniform, and Rarity had a yellow dress, and her hairstyle was 1940s themed. _

"_Spike! Can you come over here?" I heard a faint voice say._

"_SPIKE!"_

I shake my head, as I snapped out of my dream, I started moaning until I got out of bed. I figured it was Twilight voice, because she always waked me up from my good dreams.

"Yes, Twilight?" I said yelling from the room I was in.

"Could you come here please?"

I walk downstairs, push again a few people, until I got to Twilight. The whole gang was there, but I had notice the I haven't seen pony before, she was talking to Rarity & Applejack, but I couldn't see her face, her body was as white as Rarity's, but she had coral hair. I didn't notice anything else, because of her hair, so I figured she was an earth pony.

"Spike, could you please send this letter to Princess Celestia & Princess urgently." Twilight said, she was thinking what to say.

"Okay, Okay, what do you need?" I said looking towards Rarity, I could tell she was still talking to the mare.

Then I saw her. Before what Twilight could explain the letter, the mare turned around.

"_She beautiful"_ I thought.

Her mane, was just beautiful, it look so silky, her eyes were gleaming, she was just, so graceful.

I notice she had a horn and wings, which makes her an alicorn.

Twilight interrupted my thought , as she began to speak,

"_Dear Princess Celestia & Princess Luna,_

_I would like to hold a special request this week._

_I have special guest, I would like to show you both, _

_and I am requesting if her, my friends, and myself could_

_Spend a few days in Canterlot._

_Thank you,_

_Princess Twilight._

I wrote that, on a piece of paper, blew my dragon breath on it, and it off went to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

* * *

After most of the party left Twilight's space, it was around when we had to go to bed.

"So, who is Princess Celestia & Luna, sorry for asking but I'm not sure who they are, I know they are kind of the rulers of the land, but what else?" I said as Twilight was sorting the books knocking down from the party.

"Well, they are the rulers, um, they lift the Sun and the moon, they are the Royal Pony Sisters, and –"

I could tell Twilight was multitasking, so she wasn't her explanative self.

"That cool, where I live, no one controls the sun or the moon, it just the sun sets, the sun goes down, the moon comes up, the moon goes down, and the cycle goes again."

"Wow, that's weird."

"Weird for you, but not for me." I giggle.

Twilight giggles back.

* * *

**Um.**

**So spike likes a OC now.**

**Psshhh..it's just a pony school crush.**

**OoOoooO.**

**Spike & Coral sittin' in a tree.**

**JK. Well for now maybe.**

**HEHEHEEHEHEHE.**


	6. Spike's Moments

**Okay, if you're wondering why I have been adding chapters a lot lately (well probably not!) Um, well because school is about to end for me, and I kind of need my laptop for this series (not sure if it works on my other computer, will check later..) So I need to get, many chapters done.**

**Other side note, people have been wondering why the heck I made Violet/Coral an Alicorn, well I can't tell, later in the story you'll find out.**

**Shoutout: Thank you broniesb4hoenies/bb4h for submitting your OC! I appreciate it very much, um you don't know what I'm going to do with him.**

**MWUHAAHAHA.**

**Okay let's get on to the story!**

**(BTW: MORE POVS HORRAYY!) **

* * *

"Hey, Coral, it looks like Spike likes you!" Twilight says holding her hooves to her mouth not trying to laugh.

"Wait, What?" I said looking over to Spike. His pupils had hearts in them and he was just like staring into my soul.

I put, my hands- err, hooves on my face. I was blushing; I had never had someone..like me. I thought I wasn't really attractive.

"OOooOoo.." Twilight giggling.

"Shut up!" I said giggling along with her, then looking back at Spike, "Um, could you do something about Spike?"

"Sure," Twilight used her magic to move Spike, "Don't feel bad, Spike likes Rarity."

"Oh okay, so he likes more ponies now? I said, then paused "Wouldn't he like, um her?"

"I don't really know Spike, _THAT_ much. He doesn't really talk about his feelings. I'm not sure who he likes more though."

"Thanks for the help, then."

"You're welcome" Twilight said with a grin.

There was a silence between us for a while. I was thinking about how fun those past few days have been..but I haven't really thought about my aunt..I wanted to go back..but again..my new friends would have been heartbroken.

I wasn't really sure what would happen..I would just have to wait.

I broke the silence, and said "Um, so, Twilight, do you like anyone?"

Twilight ears perked up, but went back down. "Um, well, I kinda like this…guy..-"

I giggle, "It's fine, you don't have to tell me more, just wanted to know.."

"Oh, since you wanted, to learn magic, do you want to do some easy spells" I could tell Twilight wanted to get off the subject.

"Sure."

And then we were off about learning about spells…

* * *

_**Spike's POV:**_

I snapped out of my trance.

"She was just..so..Beautiful.." I said to myself.

I noticed the change of settings; I was now in my bed, than in the main part of library.

"Twilight must of moved me to another room.." I sighed.

I went back around to the corner, the part of the library, where you can see from where you're at, but a pony can't see you. Only if you're my height.

"_I'll just watch her from the corner." _I said while looking from the side of the wall.

Twilight, and that.. _Beautiful, _mare, well were doing spells, or at least learning.

"You almost have it Violet, um, er, Coral! Just finish the spell!"

Wait, did I hear..Violet..that human?

"OH MY.." I yelled..

I was loud enough for both of them to hear. I quickly ran into my bed. I could Violet finishing the spell in the distance.

Twilight ran around to corner, and probably noticed that I was hiding under the sheets.

"Are you alright, Spike?"

"I'm fine..I guess just bad dreams?"

"Okay, good, don't make any more distractions. Okay?"

"Okay.."

Coral ran around the corner looking cheerful..and even..more..

"I got it! I manage to get the egg open!" She said grinning..

"Great! That's good for a beginner!" Twilight used her magic to see plastic egg opened.

"We should probably turn in for the Night. You did some spells which is great." Twilight said patting her on the back.

"Yeah," She yawn, "I'm getting tired."

* * *

_**The next morning..**_

_**(Normal POV: )**_

Rarity made the group come (including me!) to her shop for measurements, because it's around the time for the Summertime Gala. I guess I was going to stay here this long, I wasn't sure. It was _**MY**_ choice, and I kind of want to stay. I had really no friends back there, except for a few, but they didn't really matter to me, but I thought about my family.

"You're a bit taller than most ponies.." Rarity noticed while taking my measurements.

"I kinda noticed that, whenever we were at my party." I looked down at my hooves.

"Put your head up, darling. " Rarity said while putting a measurement tape around my neck, and then using her magic to measure somewhere else on my body.

In a few days I would go with the gang, to meet Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. I was excited but worried. _"What if they didn't like me? I thought._ I shook the thought out of my head, I was just going to meet an important person, or like a celebrity, just someone that is higher in power. It was like I was going to meet my favorite band. _I'm cool, I'm cool_.

"Are you feeling alright?" Rarity said looking confused.

"Yeah, just worried, about meeting the princesses."

"Don't worry, it's scary at first, but you'll get used to it." The mumbled for a bit, "Oh, finished with your measurements!"

"Thank you, Rarity!"

"I'll give you a sneak peak whenever I'm done, okay I have to get the other measurements done for other ponies, you'll come back later, alright?"

"Okay! See you later then!"

And that, I was off. I remembered that Twilight had left earlier to do some errands, so I was alone again.

"Oh brother.." I mumbled.

I could hear another mob coming, so with that, I flew off. I never knew I could get this much attention, back home, I wasn't the most attractive pony, er, I mean person, well I thought that.

I glided through the clouds, not giving a care. I was finally alone, so no one would bother me, maybe except Rainbow Dash, so I needed to get back to the library..but..Spike was there..and well, I had to go somewhere else..maybe Pinkie Pie? Nahh, Applejack..hmm..maybe her…Fluttershy..hmm..ehh..maybe..

"I could visit, Fluttershy, and Applejack." I say to myself while going through the clouds.

* * *

**Um, well I was going to upload this chapter yesterday, and I was almost done, but my stomach was hurting so, I didn't finish nor upload.**

**I'm going to add another one for today, because I have to do today's.**

**ANYWAYS.**

**Um well..**

**Thanks for people who have been reading this far, I wuv u guys.**


	7. The Train Ride

**I have nothing really to say..**

***sob..sob..***

**It's just one of those "chapters"**

* * *

"Eh..nevermind," I saw Twilight galloping towards her library, "I'll just go to the library.."

I glided towards the building, I looked down, and saw ponies pointing with their hooves at me, and some waving. I did a small wave to some ponies and flied faster. I slowed down a little bit, and stopped right at her library, and landed with a _**KINTHUNK. **_

Twilight must of heard me, "Oh, hey Coral."

"Oh, Hi." I said while wiping the dirt of my hooves.

"Spike finally got a reply from Princess Celestia. She said it would be fine for us to come in a day or so, Rarity also said while I came back from errands, that she was going to make clothing just for you." She said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" I made a confused impression.

"It's for you meeting the princesses, she did that for all of us." Twilight says rolling her eyes.

"Err. Okay." and then I had a smirk on my face, "I just know how they are going to react in..Canterlot!"

"They're overreacting selves? Yep, you guessed it."

I giggle, "Ding! Ding! Ding!"

"We should probably pack things up, for the trip, um, do you want to go tomorrow?"

"Uh, okay, yeah."

Twilight grinned. She went to go grab two suitcases in her room, and grabbed a few other things. She came with a mess of things.

"Um, Twilight..when we're there..could we go exploring in Canterlot?" I said looking through the pile of stuff.

"Really? Yeah..we could…give you a tour of Canterlot."

"Yay!" I squealed.

I used my magic to grab a book and put it the suitcase, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Twilight said putting the things in the suitcase she had in her magic, and opened the door. Rarity was at the door.

"Oh, Hello" I moved my neck to look at the door.

"Finished *puff* your *puff* clothing *puff*" Rarity said exhausted.

I went towards the door, and used my magic to grab the clothing, and held it.

"Thank you, Rarity." I said grinning.

"Rarity, be at the train by noon please, please tell the others." Twilight said also grinning.

Rarity looked Twilight funny, then started mumbling "Okay, will do."

And then, she trotted down the street.

I put the clothing in my suitcase, as Twilight shut the door.

* * *

_** The Next Day..**_

Twilight and I trotted down the train station. We were a bit early, so we would have to wait for the other ponies to come.

"Hopefully, no mobs today.." I said as I put suitcase besides me. I learned that not everyone knew that I was an alicorn, so it was likely that I would at least have a mob today, maybe two.

"Yep."

A few minutes later, Rarity arrived with Applejack. We all hugged, I will still worried, but also really excited.

"Sugarcube, I've heard that your worried, but don't worry you'll be fine." Applejack grinned, and then Pinkie Pie arrived with Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, good luck." Rainbow Dash smiled.

"Yep!" Pinkie Pie also smiled with Rainbow Dash.

We all wait for Fluttershy. _She probably coming with Discord.. _I thought.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I was making Discord was going to be ready." A sweet voice said kindly, "I'm sorry."

It was Fluttershy, but no Discord.

I looked around, "Where's Discord?"

"Um, he's..well coming.." she looked all around.

"Surprise!" a voice said out of nowhere, and grabbed me up.

I yelped, I didn't know who it was.

"Dipcord, put her down. You can tell she's scared." Rainbow Dash said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I was just having fun, she's going to meet Princess Lulu and Princess Tia..Oh did you even see her face?" Discord laughed and put me down, and laughed even more.

I brushed my bangs out of the way and grunted. I could tell why Twilight thought Discord was such an annoyance.

"All aboard the Equestria Express! Off to Canterlot." The conductor said.

That was our cue, we grabbed our suitcases and went off into the train. Outside of the train there was cheerful colors, also including the inside, but it had benches as seats. It was much different than a train was in the world I live in.

We put our suitcases in the suitcase car, and then went to the passenger coaches, and sat down. Discord was a bit tall for the train, so he had to bend his neck.

"Can't we just teleport? My neck hurts." Discord complained while rubbing his neck.

"That takes the fun out of it!" Pinkie Pie pouted.

"Discord, if you want to teleport you can, but were staying here." The purple alicorn said crossing her arms.

"Oh okay. I'll stay." Discord rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

We cheered.

* * *

After everyone left to go bed in the sleep car, it was only me and Discord left.

I was reading a spell book, to help know at least, some magic while I was there, and Discord was twirling his fingers.

"Soo..Uh..Violet..do you like it here?" Discord said looking up.

"So far, yes.."

There was silence for a while.

Should I ask the question?

"Um..Discord…" I said breaking the silence.

"Yes Violet?"

"Why- Why- did you.." I stumbled.

Discord grabbed my chin. I suddenly got scared, what was he going to do? Was..was it a kiss..he wanted?

"Discord.." I cried.

"Yes..Yes..Violet?" Discord grinned.

"What..are you..going to do?" I whined.

"Oh nothing…"

He stroked my cheek, I whimpered, I couldn't do nothing… A tear fell out of my eye, I would be kissed any second.

"What was the question you wanted me to ask?" He said in a very deep voice.

I hesitated and sniffled, "Uh..Uh..umm.."

My body was shaking, I wasn't sure what to do, scream, run, or both.

I stared at his yellow and red eyes, and looked down, Discord was stroking my cheek even more.

Discord, came even closer to my face. I could feel his breath on me.

Before I knew it, the Master of Chaos was on my lips, I stayed there, motionless, I wanted to move, cry, or at least do something, but my body was in shock. I had so thoughts rushing through my head, Discord was stroking my mane, to calm me down, which didn't help, and then finally let go of my lips.

Discord left to go to the sleeping car, and I had my first kiss from the Master of Chaos, himself, not willingly, though.

I sat there crying for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Um.**

**OH GOD.**

**sorry. sorry. sorry.**

**but im rly srry I hope u 4gve me**

**just egghhh..and awwww..and ewww..at the same time.**

***wink***

**why does discord gotta be a bad boy..**

**shame on him.**


	8. Interlude

_Interlude:_

_**This chapter isn't going to be apart of the story, it's just regarding you about stuff;**_

_**I'm going camping this weekend, hooray! I checked online for where it was, and what it was about, and I saw it said "Equestrian program." My brony/pegasister sense tingled on, so I'm so happy about camp. It's probably going to rain, which sucks. (Maybe only Friday hopefully!)**_

_**Going horseback riding, so it's funn…by the way, I'm going with a group, not with my family.**_

_**I'm staying there for about 3 days, so I won't update/add new chapters, tomorrow, Saturday, or Sunday.**_

_**Oh gosh, I have no idea why I made Discord kiss Coral/Violet. It was the "heat of the moment"**_

_**So, I don't know what to do,(in the story!) err…when I come back. Or how Coral will react, so im like.. "egghh"**_

_**(listening to bats! yay! love how applejack is singing!)**_

_**I really want to thank everyone, who has read this, or review.**_

_**(I love thanking people, lol.)**_

_**You help me so much.**_

_**Soo, err..bye for now. (ill see you guys in 3 days!)**_

_**~L.T.S. S \^-^/**_


	9. Discord

**Okay, finally back from camping (hooray!). Horseback riding was fun, I also did archery. AND OH MY GOSH. Someone said something about Celestia, (not in the group that I was with, it was a freaking leader.) I was like "WAIT, WHAT?"**

**Um, camp was fun. There was a lot of bugs there, OMG, it was dark then, and something got caught in my shirt, and I didn't know what it was, so I took it off my shirt, and I saw a shape of a bug, so I freaked out. **

**I don't like bugs. Just saying.**

**I'm also the toilet paper queen now.**

* * *

"Uhm, Coral?" a faint voice said.

"Wha-What?" I said while rubbing my eyes.

"Uh. I heard you crying, and well, are you okay?"

It was Fluttershy, she had a confused expression, and she was at the door.

"Uh..it was just..a nightmare.."

Fluttershy came closer, and sat beside me.

"Do..you want to talk about it?"

"Uh..well..um, I heard people,er, ponies screaming, and it was really dark, I didn't know what happened.." I lied, I didn't want to tell anything about what Discord did.

"Well, it's okay, it's over." Fluttershy said hugging me.

I cried, it was over, well for now with Discord. Fluttershy was supporting me, not for the same cause but you know.

"Eeeep." She said backing away, "Did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

"You didn't hurt me, Fluttershy, it's just happy tears." I smiled.

"O-Okay. We should get sleep for the morning, well goodnight." She said smiling back and going for the door.

I sat back in the chair, looking through the window.

I sighed.

"Coooraaalll.." a familiar voice said.

"Huh?" I said looking around.

Uh-oh.

Discord appeared out of nowhere, floating around.

"Discord, go away!" I was angry, I didn't want to be kissed again, and plus I didn't say the question I wanted to ask him.

Discord grabbed my chin, and grinned. I slapped his paw, and he said, "You're a feisty one, aren't you?"

"Discord, stop it!"

He laughed.

"Discord, just leave me alone." I said as I walked to the door.

Discord flew in front of the door, blocking it.

I walked to the other door, leading to the dining room, but Discord blocked it too.

I was trapped.

"Discord, can you stop it?" I said as I galloped to the middle of the room.

He smirked, came closer, near my face. I put my hooves in front of my face.

"Discord! JUST STOP!" I screamed, tears falling from my face.

The group came rushing from the door, stopping, because there was a force field blocking them.

"Dipcord, let us in!" Rainbow Dash said putting her hair into a ponytail.

"Discord!" Fluttershy said in calm voice.

Discord looked at Fluttershy, and then back to me. He grinned at her, snapped his fingers to break the force field.

The group came rushing in, near me, they all hugged me, and I wiped my tear streaked face.

"Discord, can you explain this?" Twilight said angrily, "Do you even see her crying?"

"Uh..but..weren't we having fun, Coral?"

I shook my head no, and more tears were falling from my face. Discord grunted.

"Discord, what happened?" Fluttershy was looking at Discord with the same confused expression she gave to me earlier.

"Err…um..I have to do something real quick?..uh gotta go…" Discord said as he snapped himself out of existence.

"Finally.." I mumbled..

"Are you okay? Twilight looked at where Discord was at, and then back at me.

"Uhh..yeah." I said getting up from the position I was in.

"Discord has been awfully different lately." Rarity said looking at her hooves.

"Uhh..I kind of agree, mostly around Coral.." Rainbow Dash agreeing to Rarity comment.

"Yep.."

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I was tired from staying up all night.

"Umm…could I go to bed..?" I was going towards the door.

* * *

I just woke up from sleeping for a few hours, of course, I didn't get much sleep. My nightmares now were about Discord. Most of my dream, was about him kissing me, which was gross.

"Coral, are you up? Time for breakfast." Applejack said while moving through the beds.

"Uh, yeah, um, I'm up, I'll come in a second." I said while grabbing something to put my hair up.

I walked past the pile of blankets, and came near Applejack. She had kindness in her eyes, which made me have a fuzzy feeling.

"Are you feeling 'alright?" She looked at me, with my face looking down.

"Uh..yeah.." I said while putting up a fake smile.

"Coral, I don't think that's true. What's really botherin' you?"

"Okay, fine, um, but, can we talk about this in private, and please don't tell anyone."

"Okay, fine."

Applejack and I went in the way back, around where the train ends.

"Uh..umm..well last night while you guys were sleeping, I stayed up, and well Discord was up still too.. and he, er, kissed me! I didn't do it willing though. Please don't tell anyone!" I broke into tears, I didn't want to tell anyone what happened.

"Don't cry, sugarcube, I won't tell anyone, or at least try, because I'm the element of honesty, well, er you know, it will be hard for me too, but I Pinkie Promise."

I wiped my tears, "Thanks Applejack." I grinned.

"Okay, let's go to breakfast. You need some nutrition, plus we are going to meet the Princesses today."

Applejack and I went to the door, and passed the chairs we were in earlier and went to the dining cart. Everyone was there, except for Discord. I was happy at that moment, but I was still alert, Discord could arrive at any moment.

* * *

**STOP THE BATS.**

**STOP THE BATS.**

**Um, well isn't stop the bats awesome? **

**Mhm..er..doesn't everyone love coral? Pshhh…**

**Haha, I want food now. But it's raining where I'm at. It sucks.**

**I love wearing flip-flops in this weather though.**

**And did you know in Colorado, that it snowed on mother's day? And it's this late? Just…wow.. **

**And hopefully I didn't get any ticks from the camping trip on me, that would suck. **

**Uh…**

**Probably in the next chapter we'll get to canterlot. (hopefully)**

**Anyways..**

**Yay for me. And stuff.**

**Well I have to go pee…bye…**


	10. Canterlot

**fun. fun. fun..**

**ugh. I have been lacking lately.**

**sorry for well, hmmm..taking so long. I've been lazy, and busy. **

* * *

I ate strawberries and had some juice for breakfast, I would have eaten more, but I wasn't really hungry. I guess the other didn't really care, because they maybe thought that I was worried.

"OoooOoo, it looks like were near Canterlot!" Pinkie Pie said while looking out the window.

I looked out the window along with her, I saw a castle in a distance.

Rainbow Dash nubbed me, "That's where the Princesses are.."

I guess we were getting to the Princesses were, which made me even more nervous.

"Coral, don't worry.." Applejack said

* * *

I got off the train along with Rarity and Fluttershy. I noticed that Canterlot, was buzzing with excitement. Twilight tipped the conductor and got off the train with the other ponies. No one was really noticing me, yet. I guess they were busy getting to where ever they wanted to go.

"Oh yeah, Twilight and the rest of you, can you give me a tour of canterlot?" I smiled.

"Oh sure Darling…" Rarity said flipping her mane

"I would love too! " Pinkie Pie bounced with excitement.

"Sure." Twilight said.

The group showed me around a few a shops, but I kept looking up at the Castle. It looked so familiar somehow.

I kept looking up, until I crashed into somepony.

"Oh, I'm sooo sorry!" I say as I pick up the pony's bags with my magic.

"I'm so sorry your majesty! I should be the one to sorry you for!" The stallion said looking into my eyes deeply..

"Uhh..what do you mean?" I said lifting a hoof up, and back up,

"Ummm…" He looked at his watch, "Gotta go!" he rushed away, I wanted to ask him what he meant by, well me being royalty? I was just an alicorn, as these ponies call it.

Ponies started to notice me, but didn't come up to me, they made weird facial expressions, but kept going down the sidewalk. I thought they would overreact like what happened in ponyville, I guess I was wrong.

I paid attention to the rest of the tour, because it looked more interesting here. It was much brighter here, and a lot of more shops and houses.

I wasn't really sure if they noticed the pony who was talking to me earlier, I was in the back.

"That's it! All of canterlot!" Twilight smiled while she stopped for a second, "Do you want me to inform one of the guards that were here, Coral?"

"Uhh, yeah sure, but Twilight.."

"Yes?"

"Uhm, nevermind, go ahead." I smiled, I was scared how they would react, Twilight was mad at Discord for turning me into an alicorn, and people saying majesty probably would make her even madder, probably because I'm not a princess.

"Okay!" she flew off towards the castle.

"We should be getting to the Castle…" Fluttershy said while walking slowly behind me.

"But first darling, you have to put on the dress.." Rarity said lifting up my mane with her hooves.

* * *

I managed to put the dress on, surprisingly it wasn't hard to put on, but we needed to get there fast, for the greeting. I was surprised, because, I haven't done that before, well at least not with royalty. I was excited, but I knew that almost everypony in canterlot would be there, and then I would be a public figure there.

Oh great…

"Coral, you will look great!" Rarity looked over to the clock, "Oh, we need to go, once we get outside I'll teleport everyone there."

Rarity and I rushed outside, the group was already outside, so she nodded her head and we got teleported to the castle.

The Castle looked so beautiful close up, it had a waterfall besides it, Rarity didn't teleport us close to the Castle, but it wasn't going to be hard for us to walk there.

There was a crowd though, near the castle.

Like always.

"Oooohhhh Corraalll, are you nervouscited about this?" Pinkie Pie giggled

"Uh, what is nervouscited?" I looked at Pinkie Pie blankly.

"It's when you're nervous and excited at the same time, and sometimes you just want to curl up in a ball…oooo"

"Um, I guess." I laughed.

"Oohh, don't worry!"

Twilight appeared flying above us, gracefully, and then flew down.

"Coral, are you ready, for meeting the Princesses?" she said when she hit the ground.

"Uhmm..uh..yeah sure!"

"Oh great! Let's get walking.." she said cheerfully.

I looked at my hooves and my dress. I had gold and a navy dress on, along with accessories, I looked in the mirror earlier, before I left, and didn't see my reflection. All I saw was a pony, and I actually thought I looked good for once in my life.

* * *

We were getting closer to the castle, enough that I could see the ponies better. It made me nervous, but it also made me proud, they were cheering for somepony, and that somepony was me.

We finally got closer to the bridge.

"Oh my gosh, that pony in the dress is an alicorn?" an pink pegasus said

"Whoa.." an stallion looked at me, his pupil formed a heart for a second and then went away.

A few people rolled their eyes at me, but I noticed a lot of stallions were doing what the other stallion did earlier.

Were ponies falling in love with me?

Is that why..Discord…kissed me?

I waved my hooves and got closer to Twilight.."Wow, I didn't know that all of this attention was possible." I made a low laugh.

"Yep, it's totally not possible!" she laughed back.

We were getting closer to the door, which means closer to the Princesses..

Oh gosh, but there's no turning back now.

It looked so..well beautiful, inside. I looked around and didn't pay attention to where I was going, and crashed into the guards, he had a brown body with light blue eyes.

"Uhm, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to crash in to you!" I said while I blushed.

"Uh, it's fine." He smiled, his pupils turned into hearts.

I wonder if anyone else noticed that, but I had to walk back to the group, I didn't want to get lost in this huge castle.

We were about to get to a huge door with a moon and a sun on it, we enter the room.

Two alicorns were sitting on a throne, one had a waving mane blue, green, and pink on it, and her body was pure white, the next one to the other one was and dark blue horse with a mane that looked like it had stars in it.

"Pure Hope!" said the white one looking up.

I looked around, just to make sure if a guard was in the room, she probably was calling for one, but I looked back at her, her mane was no longer moving, and she was just staring into space.

I heard a laughter in the background.

"I'm back, Coral…"

* * *

**!**

**Gosh I'm so sorry that I haven't posted for a week..eh..sorry.**

**Um well..i might not post in the summer, because of a lot of stuff and reasons but, I will try to post in the summer.. (don't know yet!)**

**I need to work on the next chapter..hmm..**


	11. Issues

**Yep.**

* * *

"Discord…just stop!" I said angrily.

He appeared out of the window, coming towards me. He came closer, grabbing my body. He grabbed my chin too, but I hit it away. I couldn't get out of the position he was holding me though, and then he laughed for a little bit.

"D-Discord what have you done?"

"Oh, nothing, I just froze time, don't you think it's funny what you can do, no one will know." He smirked.

"Discord, just….go away…and stop!" I squirmed, trying to get out of his arms.

I managed to get out of his arms. I was just hoping to get out of here, or at least make Discord go away.

"Oh, not so fast!" Discord grabbed my hind legs, which made me fall.

"_**DISCORD..JUST…STOP!" **_ I yelled, and a blinding light shot from my horn, it was really strong, I couldn't handle it.

I fell down, and everything faded, and my eyes closed.

I could hear voices, but they faded too.

That's the only thing I remember after I fell.

* * *

_** Twilight's POV:**_

"Pure Hope!" I heard Celestia said, I got confused for a second.

"_Who's Pure Hope?" _I thought.

Then I heard a _**thunk**_ behind me.

I looked to see what happened..

Coral was laying down, unconscious, I think, but I could see Discord on the corner of my eye, rubbing his head.

_Discord.._

This made me furious! Discord wouldn't appear out of nowhere! He did this…to…Coral!

I looked around me, rest of my friends were shocked as I was.

"Discord what have you done..to my daughter..?" Celestia shouted at Discord.

I opened my mouth, shocked as I was, I thought, "_Wait, what? Coral, is her daughter?"_

Discord rubbed his head, groan for a little bit, and then poofed.

"_What a big help.."_ I mumbled.

"Uhm, so Celestia, what'da mean that Coral, er, Pure is your daughter?" Applejack said rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh, Pure was born about 50 moons ago, I fell in love with a stallion, and we had a baby together. He died a moon later, when Discord came. I wanted to make sure she was safe because she was a few of the many elements of harmony and love mixed together, even including hope, a few ponies knew about her. Discord knew about her too, that's why I made two of my best ponies to take care of her in a different world."

"Then, how did Discord, teleport her here, did he do on purpose?" I asked turning my head to the side.

"It was either by choice or luck, Twilight, I am not sure." She said.

Luna got up from her throne and went over to Pure. She used her magic to scan her body, "She's unconscious, in a dream state sister." She looked over to Celestia.

"Can you check her memories to see what happened?"

"I will do that Celestia." Luna got to the floor, closed her eyes, and her horn started glowing.

A few minutes later she opened her eyes.

"Discord froze time, only which Coral could be present with him, Discord was causing her pain which made her do a power which none of these ponies could do before, it unfroze time, but the power was to strong for her which made her unconscious."

"I don't get why Discord would do this.." Rarity said looking at Coral/Pure lifeless body.

Celestia got up from her throne and went towards Coral/Pure, "Pure should get some rest after she wakes up, I will take her to my quarters."

* * *

_** Normal POV:**_

I opened my eyes, everything was much clearer now, but I could feel a wing on my back, which freaked me out, but I was too weak to move. I moaned and blinked my eyes and looked up.

I thought it was going to be Discord, but all I saw was the white alicorn which I met earlier today. I wanted to move and tell her I was sorry, but the kindness in her eyes made me stop and stare for a moment.

"Uhm, where am I?" I said weakly looking around.

"My quarters, you fell unconscious earlier today, and I wanted you to be comfortable." Her eyes were sparkling a little bit, almost like she was going to cry.

Her face looked so familiar somehow though, not from earlier today, but it seemed like I remember from long time ago.

"D-d-do I know you?" I tilted my head to the right a little bit.

"I remember you.." her eyes were about to tear up, "but you probably don't remember me.."

"How do you know me?" I said with a confused expression.

"This is probably going to sound..crazy," she sniffled a little bit and laughed, "but you are my child. Pure…"

"What..how.."

"I know it sounds so, crazy. But…you are my child.." she cried on my shoulder

How was this possible?

I wasn't really sure what happened while I was unconscious.

* * *

**Sorry if this a short chapter..um I love guacamole.**

**Uh, so I'm happy I got this done today.**

**Sooo yeeppp**

**Stay tuned!**


	12. Mother, Mommy, Mom?

**Okay, I just found out that I have to turn this computer in Tuesday! Errggh, I wish it could happen later, but hmm..i'll find out later if I can make this an romance…I want something to happen between her and somebody (and no, not any kind of pony! Mwhahamwhaahaha!)**

**IT MIGHT MEAN THIS CHAPTER! *wink, wink* **

**Naahhh, it would be too quick…**

**Maybe in the next few chapters….but heh, you never know.**

* * *

"How...well, is this possible..?" I said looking at my hooves.

The mare with a waving mane took a breath, and then put her hoof out, "I made my cousin take care of you, because it was around the time Discord came," her voice was becoming hastier, "I wanted to make sure you were safe."

"That means she adopted me?"

"Yes, it does." She looked down at the ground.

There was a silence for a while in between me and my...my mom?

Celestia looked up at me with glaring eyes, and then said, "Do you remember what happen before…Discord sent you here?"

"Yes, actually, I wrote about wanting to go somewhere else, I didn't really know why..."

* * *

After a while Celestia gave me space. I wasn't really ready yet to call her Mommy, mother, or mom. It's kind of weird, most of my life, it was of a lie…but I guess it was only to keep myself safe. I don't really get why, Discord probably wasn't bad...he was just lonely…he needed someone…

I admit, he doesn't have the looks but his personality, was just unique…he was cute somehow..

WAIT. DID I SAY THAT? OH MY GOSH, BAD BRAIN.

I was getting dress for the teatime with my "mother". Rarity made me another dress, this one simpler. It was a light green dress with pink lacing and golden dots all around it. My friends were in the castle along with me.

Celestia let me keep my name, (Note: it would be confusing for all the names!) Coral Blossom, it was a good choice for me anyways she said.

"Princess Celestia would want your acquaintance, Ma'dam..." a familiar voice said, it sounded like the guard that I bumped into earlier.

I was about ready, right now I was putting on accessories, "Just one second.." I said cheerfully. The voice outside of my door muffled for a bit, and then stopped.

I was finally ready, so I slowly opened the door, I was expecting the guard to have the light blue eyes.

All I saw was yellow and red eyes staring back at me.

"Oh hello dear." Discord said smiling.

I closed the door, breathing hard. I wasn't excepting Discord to be here. I could hear him snapping his fingers outside from my door.

Discord appeared in the guest room that I was in, "Oh Violet, Violet, and Violet," he grinned "You can't hide from me...I have magic after all…"

I did a facepalm, Discord had a unique personality, but he seemed…he took everything too fast..

"Discord, what are you doing in here, and what did you do the guard that was just out there?" I said while taking my hooves off my face.

"Oh, the guard?" he paused, "Uh well, let's just say he's off for a vacation." Discord rambled, "Oh that sweet little Fluttershy told me..to say..er… srr..srr-"

"What?"

"Sorry.." he put his paws and head down exhausted.

I hugged him, I know that it was kind of too soon, but maybe he needed friends, I already know he has friends like Fluttershy, but maybe he also wanted me to be his friend or something like that. I make no sense.

"I accept your apology." I said grinning.

He looked down at me and then back up, I was sure he was confused.

I looked up and saw maybe a heart forming in his pupils, a small one, I was sure that I only could see what happened.

He finally let go, and said, "Would you like to be taken to Celestia?" He probably had mixed feelings right now I could tell.

"Sure…"

* * *

Discord teleported me over to Celestia's Garden where she was waiting patiently sitting near a table, where she couldn't see Discord, I slowly walked out of the bush, Discord teleported away and I came closer to Celestia.

"Did you have trouble getting here? You didn't come your guard." Celestia probably noticed first off that I didn't come with the guard that I was supposed to come with.

"Oh, I didn't haven't trouble, other guards helped me along the way, I think one of the guards said that he wasn't feeling well…" I lied, I didn't really want to tell what happened.

The waitresses ponies came out with tea and desserts that I haven't noticed before. Some of them looked like brownies and cookies.

"Do you like here, Coral?" she said while pouring her tea.

"Well yes actually, I like here a lot, everyone is so nice here, and they care for each other."

She smiled; I could tell she was happy.

"Uhm, do you know why I keep seeing hearts in ponies pupils. I saw that with a few guards...Yesterday."

* * *

**Sorry for stopping there! I need to make a new chapter today, because this was yesterday's. **

**I think I can make chapters in the summer, just not often, I have a pre-ap class where we have to read this book and an assignment for it in the summer and it pretty takes up most of my summer, but not all of it! Ehh..hopefully I can get everything done in the the summer..my stress levels are probably going to go up.**


End file.
